In the manufacture of modern electronics and other products, it can be important to provide appropriate markings or decorations on parts of the products such as, for example, watch faces, phone faces, transparent parts or the like. In conventional systems, parts are transported on a fixture or pallet through successive processing stations by a conveyor or transport system. Different decorative features or portions may be applied at successive stations. The transport system can be a dial indexer to which the fixtures are attached or some other pallet motion system, or conveyor system with repeatable motion such as, but not limited to, the Supertrak™ system provided by ATS Automation Tooling Systems of Cambridge, Canada.
In conventional decoration systems, the parts are processed in one or more passes where additional layers of decoration are applied on each pass, typically with parts unloaded and dried between passes. This may be very time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved decoration system and method which overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of current systems.